


The New Agent

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles Two (The 2nd 100) [94]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 07:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	The New Agent

Alexander Waverly read through the file of the newly arrived agent, absentmindedly sucking on the stem of his ever-present pipe, and compared it to the pile of solo agents under his command. Somehow, he needed to find the right combination to form a viable partnership; especially as the agent’s presence was already causing consternation. Many believed it to be a step to far. 

After almost forty minutes, he finally settled on the perfect man to pair with the new agent, and called him come to his office. He felt certain that Miss Dancer and Mr Slate would blend well together.


End file.
